


teammates

by manntequilla



Series: gay boys [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and also confused as shit, but stan is very gay for ken, mysterion basically saves his and toolshed's life, mysterion is huge risk taker, they both have big ol gay crushes on eachother, they're like 16(ish) in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manntequilla/pseuds/manntequilla
Summary: Kenny and Stan are in a situation with smugglers in a warehouse.





	teammates

A blaring sound was ringing throughout the warehouse, red lights flashing around as bullets were flying around, specifically at places where the two heroes would hide. The attackers were smugglers, taking a few people hostage. Luckily, Toolshed and Mysterion were able to get the rest of the captives safely away as well as guards but a worker must’ve found a guard dead and sounded the alarm. The rest of the Coon And Friends were also out safely, they resisted on leaving their teammates behind but it was too crowded for them to get back inside and too dangerous to rescue them, so they stayed behind the caution tape, hoping the two will be okay.

“We really should’ve let the others stay in here. There’s no way for us to get out of here.” Toolshed whispered, ducking a few times as he heard more shots being fired. The two boys were hiding, actually trapped, behind large wooden shipping boxes. His eyes wandered around as soft murmurs of the smugglers were heard on where the two could be, checking other places. Mysterion, on the other hand, was looking for any object that could distract the attackers and get Toolshed and himself out of the building safe, but there wasn’t really much, unless. 

“It’s too late anyway,” Mysterion looked over the boxes, seeing if any smugglers were still around. There wasn’t any that he could process. Good, there was a perfect amount of time for the both to get out. “Listen, I’m gonna distract them by running to those crates and try to knock out some of the smugglers out. Once they run over to me, you get up and go find a way out.” Before Toolshed could say anything, Mysterion stopped him by waving his hand in defense. “Yes, I’m risking my life, but I’m risking it for you.” Toolshed nodded and sighed quietly, his auburn eyes looking down at his dirty gloves. “Be careful, alright?” After he spoke, Mysterion stood up and ran from the boxes, seeing a few smugglers frantically looking for him. 

“Hey!” Mysterion yelled, getting the smugglers’ attention. A few of them yelled, indicating that they’ve found one of them and began to go after the hero. Mysterion was already off and running, dodging the bullets that he felt skidding on his cape and hood. Meanwhile, Toolshed was left, watching his teammate in pure amazement, seeing him being followed by three gunmen to the crates. Toolshed looked over to where he could possibly escape and took off as well. ‘He’ll be fine’ Toolshed though to himself. Just as he turned to one of the aisles, Toolshed noticed a smuggler, who saw him as well, pulling out a pistol from his back pocket. Fuck.

A bruised up smuggler hits Mysterion in the gut with his AK 47, making Mysterion grunt and place his right hand on his stomach. The other two smugglers were laid on the ground, knocked out from Mysterion’s combat. Surprisingly enough, Mysterion has gotten a lot better at his techniques over the years from fighting guys like these. It was impressive, especially since he’s never taken any karate or self-defense classes. The smuggler yelped as Mysterion did a wheel kick and a sweep kick, knocking the attacker off his feet and on the floor, making him drop his weapon. Mysterion picked it up, leaving the smuggler defenseless. Before the thug could say anything and try to persuade the boy into letting him go, Mysterion shot him in the leg, not wanting him to get away. A couple of bullets were heard from the other side across from where Mysterion stood. “Fuck, Stan!” He cursed under his breath and ran towards where the bullets were heard.

“Who are you with?” A thug pointed his gun at a bruised up Toolshed, who was on the ground, clutching his leg that was shot, leaving a nasty, bloody mark. He was scared for his life. He was surrounded by three smugglers, including the one was threatening to shoot him. Toolshed gulped and hoped that he wouldn’t die now, hoping that someone would save him. Everything was blurry after that, it was hard to tell if it was from the loss of blood or overwhelmed feeling. His ears were ringing at the familiar sound of bullets, flashes of blood splattered on the ground, and the same alarm siren in the distance getting louder and louder. It was more of a blackout for Mysterion, shooting every smuggler that was ganging up on Toolshed. He was supposed to keep him safe, not getting him injured, but now one of the pieces of shits managed to shoot him. He dropped the gun once every thug was on the ground, bloody and lifeless. 

“Stan, can you hear me? We need to get out now.” Mysterion, who had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on the bridge of his nose, crouched down to Stan’s level. Toolshed nodded as he finally gained his vision again, looking up at Mysterion’s green eyes in guilt. He hissed as he felt Mysterion’s fingers on his injury, clutching his leg again. “Can you somewhat move?” Mysterion asked calmly, Toolshed shook his head. It hurt like a bitch but he managed to get on Mysterion’s back, snaking his arms around the older boy’s shoulder as Mysterion stood up, securing his hands on both of Toolshed’s legs.

“I found a window over there.” Toolshed pointed towards the exit, Mysterion nodded and was able to get both of them out of the building before the police and the Coon and Friends could barge in. It was the only thing for him to focus on until they were back at Stan’s house with a first aid kit in his hands. 

Stan flinched as Kenny dabbed antiseptic onto his injured leg, digging his nails into Kenny’s removed mask. Both boys were in Stan’s room, still in their costumes; exhausted and drained. Once Kenny finished cleaning and patching each others’ wounds, Stan gazed down at his sealed up injury and sighed softly, getting Kenny’s attention as he was placing a bandage on his cut. “I’m sorry, you know, for not being careful like you told me and being a shitty sidekick.” Stan pushed his yellow safety glasses from his eyes and into his hair, placing his chin on his knees. Kenny raised an eyebrow at Stan’s apology. 

“I-I tried to get out like you said, Ken! I re-” A pair of soft lips cuts off Stan’s blabbering. Stan’s eyes were widened at the sudden affection Kenny was giving him, but he gave in. Their lips intertwined and moved ever so slowly for a moment, Kenny’s hands were placed on the other boy’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs against his skin to calm him down while Stan’s hands were on Kenny’s kneecaps. The blonde pulled away, a soft smile was imprinted on his lips. Stan’s cheeks were mimicking Kenny’s own; flushed. Stan’s heart was frantically pounding against his chest. He was honestly speechless.

“You apologize so much, Marsh,” Kenny shook his head and chuckled, closing the first aid kit and pushed it towards the edge of the bed. “And you’re not a shitty sidekick. You’re a fucking great sidekick anyone could ask for, you idiot.” His green eyes were soft, making Stan's heart thump. “And I said earlier, ‘I’m risking my life for you‘, didn’t I?” Kenny’s voice trailed off and the last word, Stan nodded. “Exactly, I risked my life to save you and you did the same for me. So, you shouldn’t feel bad whatsoever.” Kenny removed his gloved-hands from Stan’s face and placed them back on the sheets, shrugging his shoulders. He did have a point. “We’re teammates, we gotta stick together, dude.” Stan nodded again, sensing Kenny’s hand onto his own, making him blush even more. Kenny got up from the bed and pulls down his hood, giving Stan a two finger salute and was about to exit through the window before feeling a tug on his cape. 

“Ken!” Stan held the end of the cape and moved closer towards Kenny, who looked over. He removed the hood and tied back on the mask, slipping back on the hood. He leaned up and gave one more kiss on Kenny’s lips, tugging onto the purple material, before sitting back down on his knees. “Thanks, Ken.” 

“Ya know Stan, maybe I should risk my life more often if, you know, this is what’s gonna happen more often.” Kenny gave Stan a playful wink and smirked, clambering out of the window, Stan rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling softly and closed the window once Kenny left. He placed the first aid kit on the ground. What an odd teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post this on Kenny's birthday, but i really enjoyed writing this so i'd rather post this now.


End file.
